lazytown beauty and the beast story
by emowerewolf1345
Summary: ignore summary inside its like a beauty and the beast tale sportacus dose have a little twist to him robbie is like belle but not that much there will be singing in this fic but i hope you enjoy this is the summary one night when sportacus suddenly disapeirs its up to robbie to find out (will find out in the story)
1. proluge

I got the idea from beauty and the beast but with lazy town I put in alittle twist to sporticus I hope you enjoy it though.

Summary: One day sportacus doesn't show and the kids start to worry Robbie also see as he has not seen him goes up to his airship to see what happend to only find him cursed how did it happen and why did the old lady do and who is she.

Proulge

It was a sunny day in lazytown the sky had not a single could in the sky and everyone was happy in lazytown. But someone on the far outskirts of town near the bilborad down beneath the surface was the nasty, the most meanest villain named robbrie rotten. And if we go the sky right on the outskirts of lazy town was the flying blue ship which held the most popular and loved hero sportacus.

He would always stand near the window of the airship and over look the town to make sure everyone was safe down bellow him even the villain. It was somewhere later in the day that it all of a sudden a storm hit, and no one knew why.

But down blow near the airship that was in the sky stood an old one of which the held evil intentions for are beloved hero of lazytown. Looking up the airship she whispered a few words of a spell, looking up she saw a beaming light and as fast as it came it was gone.

She gave and evil smile feeling satisfied as she heard a loud roar mix in with the thunder as it roared with the man now beast that his away was a mirror as the only window to the outside world.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It was a nice morning in lazytown as robbie rotten came out of his home only to thoughts on his mind was a wonderful day to sleep and go to the library now Robbie would never admit it but he loved to read books so walking in to the town Robbie started to sing not taking no notice of the people yet.

(Robbie singing): little town, it's a quiet town, like it used to be, little town full of loud people waking up to say.

Towns people: hello, hello, hello, hello, hello

Robbie: there goes the quiet peaceful town like always, its been this way science that pink headed girl came, it won't every stop for this poor provincial town.

(Singing stops)

As kids ran Robbie singing a playing he scowled and he was stopped by the kid that always had a peace of candy with him and asked how Robbie was. Robbie pushed him aside lightly and walked on to his destination.

(Towns people sing again)

Look there he goes. That boys strange no question. Dazed, distracted and tired can't you tell.

Fat man sings: never part of any crowd.

Female teacher: cause his up on some cloud

Man and woman sing: no denying he's a funny gut that's Robbie.

(Singing stops)

As Robbie walks to where he was heading he couldn't help but notice the people where all in a rush running around and shopping to Robbie it looked like madness and Robbie before he opened to the door to the library he sang "there must be more than this provincial town.

Singing stops:

As Robbie walks into the library he looked around at all the books trying to remember where his favorite one was but first he wanted to ask the lilibrarian of there where new books the only person who really knew Robbie's secret.

"Excuse me?" He said as the lilibarian looked up from here book "oh how may I help you today Mr. Rotten?" "Do you have any new books today?" He asked looking at her she shook her head no then he was going to ask if new which shelf his favorite book was on but before he could get a word out she pointed to the third shelf he nod his head in a thank you manor and walked towards it.

As he walked down the big shelf of the library he spotted his book and grabbed it off the shelf and went to go check it out. When he got there she looked up held her hand and said "Robbie I know you love the princess bride would you like to keep it?" She finished Robbie looked at her nodding his head yes so walking out the door of the library he didn't notice the flash of pink hair go behind the tree.

(Singing starts again)

Look there he goes, that boy is so peculiar. I wonder if he's feeling well

Girl: with an evil plotting mind

Man: and his failures not far behinde

Towns people: what a puzzle to the rest of us it's Robbie.

Robbie: ohhhhhh isn't this amazing it my favorite part cause you'll see

(Opens book to his favorite page)

Robbie: here's where she saved by the dread pirtie Robinson how is really Wesley i disgusie but she wont discover that its him intil prince humperdinck arivers.

Woman: now it no wonder he's detected it cause he's never nice to anyone.

Man: but behind that mean facade I'm afraid he's rather strange.

Towns people: what a puzzle to the rest of us that's robbie.

(Singing stops again)

As robbie was walking with his book in his hands he noticed that that he hasn't seen the sports flipping elf for a while now not that he was complaining.

So to take his mind off things he opened his book and started reading his book. Walking past a tree Stephanie comes out with Ziggy right behind her.

"What are we doing Stephanie why are we watching robbie?" Ziggy asked not know what was going on Stephanie turn to him "I'm watching him to learn more about him Ziggy". She say turn back to where robbie was walking away.

Stephine singing: I think there's more to robbie than what people think I think he hides what he really is and iI won't stop until he is mine!"

She sang while looking at him not noticing the questioning look from ziggy.

Robbie singing: there must be more then provincial life.

Town people: look there he goes the boy is strange but special !? Its a pity and a sin he dosn't quit fit in. A villain but a funny guy a villain but a funny guy, he really is a funny guy that's robbie !

(Singing ends with a few people saying there good days and saying hello to others)

As robbie kept walking the homes everyone was wondering where sportacus was but not just them so was robbie.?

So how did you guy like it the next on will be up soon please fav and ik it probly sucks but hope others like it my spelling sucks.

Robbie: you got that right I could choke myself with all the errors in the first page.

Me: not helping robbie :(

Roobie: sorry -_-'


End file.
